This invention relates generally to accessories for recreational vehicles, and in particular, to a plumbing apparatus to hook up an external water supply to provide water for use in the recreational vehicle.
Various types of vehicles are used and sold for recreational purposes and commercial purposes. When referred to herein, recreational vehicles or commercial vehicles shall refer to motor homes, travel trailers, campers and the like, as well as water craft, such as pleasure boats and pontoons. For example, a typical recreational vehicle is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,002, which is incorporated herein by reference, and discloses a motor driven style motor home having an interior living area defined by outer walls, including side walls along both sides. Recreational vehicles (RVs) and marine craft carry a supply of fresh water for the convenience of the vehicle occupants while using the vehicle.
In order to provide a supply of fresh water, most recreational vehicles house a fresh water supply tank. In order to fill the fresh water supply tank, most recreational vehicles have a water inlet line connected from the tank to a fitting having a cover that is accessible from the exterior of the recreational vehicle. Typically, a hose, such as an ordinary garden hose, can be used to fill the tank at the fitting. Filling the fresh water tank of the recreational vehicle with a hose, however, can be an inconvenient task. For example, if accessing a faucet at a campground, a hose must be pulled from storage and then connected to the shore side faucet. Also, the cover must be removed from the fluid inlet line fitting so that the hose can be connected thereto.
Furthermore, it is common in recreational vehicles to provide a hook up so that pressurized water from an external source such as city water or from a well can be used, when available and the vehicle is parked, instead of pumping water from the recreational vehicle's water storage tank. Hooking up to a pressurized system provides the same inconveniences as filling the recreational vehicle's water storage tank. In addition, the hook up must also provide a connection that will contain the water or fluid pressure.
Accordingly, a need exists for an apparatus that allows for hooking up to an external pressurized water source or filling the fresh water supply tank in a convenient manner. In addition, it would be beneficial to provide a more convenient storage device for the filling hose that is easily accessible. These and other objects of the present invention have been accomplished.